


trust me when i tell you (i'm all about it)

by stonesnuggler



Series: erie forever, otters for life [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bisexual Character, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rule 63, Until she does, alex doesn't realize she's super into how long dylan's hair is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonesnuggler/pseuds/stonesnuggler
Summary: “I should probably get it cut soon, eh?” Dylan says. It takes Alex a second to understand what he’s talking about, but when she does, she’s glad he can’t see the frown on her face.She hums, pushing her hand a little deeper into his hair and messing it up a little more, but doesn’t say anything else. Dylan grabs his phone, goes in his Reminders app and types out ‘Call salon’ and Alex tries not to pout.“If you want,” she says, tipping her head down and kissing the top of his head. “Kinda cute like this, though. Like a poodle that got caught in a windstorm.”[Or: Alex didn't realize she had a thing for how long Dylan's hair is getting.]
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, past Alex DeBrincat/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: erie forever, otters for life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196167
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	trust me when i tell you (i'm all about it)

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! these two are still in love!
> 
> this truly came out of nowhere and i wrote it in four days but here it is for your reading pleasure.
> 
> for em, because she was the instigator in some way i'm sure. also for R🐺 because i never did get the other dylan/alex up that i teased her about so this will just have to do. 
> 
> this is unbetad bc i'm a disaster and meant to finish it three hours before i did so all my betas are asleep so feel free to call me on any mistakes
> 
> title from FML by arizona zervas which is on the playlist dylan made for the hawks spotify

Alex will swear until she’s blue in the face that her  _ ‘thing’ _ about the length of Dylan’s hair is not a thing. 

Well, it doesn’t start as one, anyway. 

It starts as a gentle scratching at his scalp, easily carding through his curls where his head lays on her chest while they’re watching the newest episode of whichever show they’re bingeing this week. 

“I should probably get it cut soon, eh?” Dylan says. It takes Alex a second to understand what he’s talking about, but when she does, she’s glad he can’t see the frown on her face. 

She hums, pushing her hand a little deeper into his hair and messing it up a little more, but doesn’t say anything else. Dylan grabs his phone, goes in his Reminders app and types out ‘Call salon’ and Alex tries not to pout. 

“If you want,” she says, tipping her head down and kissing the top of his head. “Kinda cute like this, though. Like a poodle that got caught in a windstorm.”

He laughs a little, nearly silent enough that Alex would’ve missed it if she couldn’t feel it. 

“Dick,” he says, poking her in the side. 

“Asshole,” she shoots back, flicking him in the ear. 

-

The Reminder goes unchecked, present on Dylan’s home screen for the last couple weeks when everything else gets swiped away. He doesn’t mention it and neither does Alex— she knows if he actually wanted to get it cut, he’d just go and do it. 

Besides, it’s nice when they’re driving to or from the rink and Alex is in the passenger side, arm resting across Dylan’s shoulder, her hand scratching idly at the nape of his neck. She doesn’t even have to go under his toque to get at his hair, that’s how long it is. 

“What?” he says, and shit, she didn’t realize she’d been looking at him. He’s got that small smile on his face that she loves — eyes soft, lips quirked just so. Alex is grateful that she’s the only one who gets to see it. 

“What,” she says, maybe a little too quick, but if he notices, he doesn’t call her on it. “I just like your face.”

Dylan laughs, rolling his eyes as Alex goes back to scratching at his hair. 

“It  _ is _ a pretty good face,” he says, and then it’s her turn to roll her eyes. 

“So modest,” Alex says, giving into temptation and lightly tugging at a curl before moving her hand back to her lap. 

She’s choosing to ignore the hum that doing that caused. 

For now, anyway.

Fuck, this might be a thing. 

-

It’s an off-day when Alex finally admits to herself that it’s  _ definitely  _ a thing. 

They just got home from dinner with the team and their better halves, and she’s not sure if something changed or if she’s finally opened her fucking eyes but somewhere between one blink and the next, Dylan’s hair has gotten in-his-eyes, superman-curl levels of long. 

(“Bet you have a lot of fun with that, Al,” Drake’s girlfriend, Laura, had said after dinner nodding at where Dylan’s pushing his hair back out of his face. “I love when Drake’s hair is that long.”

Next to Alex, Murph’s girlfriend laughed. “Something to hold onto, hey, Laur?” Kristina said, and Laura just held her wine glass up in cheers. 

Alex could feel herself blush, hidden behind a sip of the beer bottle in her hand.

“Definitely something worth visiting,” she said, suddenly a little too warm, a little too aware of the way Dylan just did a double-take when he saw her looking.)

She hasn’t stopped thinking about it since Laura brought it up, a low humming arousal that built up on the drive home, ramping up now that they’re turned in for the night. It took all her might not to just take him to bed when they were changing into sweats after getting home, and now she’s regretting that she didn’t.

And, like, the thing is she had every intention of using her words to ask what she wants, but sitting on the kitchen island is just easier. Mostly because she doesn’t know much of what she wants aside from  _ him.  _

He’s wearing a snapback, backwards, and his hair is flipping out from the sides and all Alex wants to do is take it off, throw it across the room and get her hands in it. He’s also oblivious, rummaging through the cupboards for a mug, because it’s late and he always makes tea around this time.

“You joining me?” Dylan asks, not turning around fully, moving to reach for another mug. 

Alex crosses one leg over the other, leans back a little on her hands.

“Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing,” she says.

Dylan pauses where he’s reaching, slowly lowers his arm and turns around, eyebrow raised just a little.

“Mmm,” he hums, abandoning the mug he did manage to grab in favor of coming over to her, smile melting onto his face as he settles his hands on her hips. “I like that idea better.” 

“Figured you might,” she says, uncrossing her legs to let him settle between them, hooking her ankles together against the backs of his legs. 

It’s such a feeling of  _ finally  _ when he kisses her that she can’t help but hum into it, bringing her arms up to rest on his shoulders and pulling him closer. Grabbing his hat off his head is too easy, considering he’s sufficiently distracted and a little busy kissing Alex absolutely goddamn breathless. 

She pulls back to breathe, puts it on her own head – backwards, of course – before pulling him back in a little harder. He’s laughing into the kiss until Alex finally,  _ finally  _ gets her hands into his hair, tugs  _ just  _ enough, and then he’s not laughing at all. 

“Jesus, Al,” he breathes against her lips, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter, hands gripping her hips like she’s the only thing tethering him to the ground. “What’s gotten into you?” 

Alex laughs, just a little before she kisses across his cheek, along his jaw and down the column of his throat, nipping where she can feel his pulse.

“If you’re complaining, we can stop and I’ll just take care of myself,” Alex says, bringing herself to look at him, his kiss-bruised lips and pink cheeks. God, she loves him.

He takes a deep breath, exhaling sharp as he shakes his head, brings a hand up to cup her jaw and pulls her in hard, easily settling them into a slow, filthy kiss that has her toes curling. 

They’re both breathing just on this side of heavy when they pull back, foreheads touching. Alex still has her hand fisted in his hair, not pulling – not yet – but if he doesn’t take her to bed really fucking soon, she might have to resort to it. 

Turns out, she doesn’t have to because while she’s still catching her breath, Dylan presses three quick kisses to her lips before –

“Fuck it,” he says, reaching for the waistband of her sweats and tugging, her hand falling naturally from his hair as he drops to his knees.

There’s no way she can control the sound that comes out of her mouth at the sight of it, the sight of  _ him, _ pulling her sweats down and off before trailing kisses up her thighs, his hands following their path.

“Holy shit,” she breathes, falling back on her forearms against the cool marble of the counter, annoyed and amazed that this is actually the perfect fucking height and angle for him to do this. “ _ Dylan _ .” 

Dylan smiles, a little wicked as he finally thumbs over what Alex is sure is a pretty telling wet spot. She hums on an exhale, deep and settling as she melts into the pressure of his hand. 

He’s taking his time, pushing teasing strokes over her underwear while he’s pressing kisses to the insides of her thighs and it’s driving her up a goddamn wall. 

“Dude, you’re like, right there,” she says, a little exasperated, arousal taking over any filter she may have left. “I’m pretty sure you don’t need a green light at this point.”

Dylan laughs, just an easy breath against her skin and when she looks at him, he’s smirking and she knows this look. 

It’s the look reserved for when he’s onto her. 

“What’s got you so worked up, baby?” he says, and her legs twitch, just slightly. 

Alex sighs, tipping her head back, causing his hat to fall off and onto the ground on the other side of the island. 

“I can’t just think that you’re hot and want to have sex with you?” she shoots back, but it comes out a little weaker than she would’ve liked. It’s not that that’s not true, because it is, but —

“I mean, sure,” he says, putting a little more pressure on her clit with his thumb over the damp fabric. “That’s always an ego boost. But that’s not all of it, is it?”

Jesus fucking Christ. She’s gonna die here. Right here on this countertop with Dylan fucking Strome between her legs. 

What a way to go. 

She steels herself on a breath, so on edge that she doesn’t even care when she says, “I’ve been thinking about how long your hair is all week.”

“Yeah?” he says, a slight hint of smugness in his tone. Like he knew. “What about it?”

God, she knows what game he’s playing here. Always asking questions to get Alex talking, to make her say things that keep him going, that get him more enthusiastic even when he can’t respond. She loves it, always has, but she's going to lose it if he’s really going to make Alex talk while he’s eating her out. 

But two can play at this game. After all, after five years together, there’s very few topics that haven’t been discussed, in bed or otherwise. Including, but not limited to —

“It’s about the length Matty’s was, that summer,” she says, pushing herself up to rest on one hand, letting the other push Dylan’s hair back as she locks eyes with him, quirking an eyebrow up. 

Dylan swears, low and under his breath and his hand doesn’t stop, still working easy circles over her clit. It’s perfect, for right now, keeping her right where she wants to be. 

She’ll get him to give her more, though. 

“She was so nice to me, some kind of first-timer’s courtesy or whatever,” Alex manages, running her fingers back and forth through Dylan’s hair. “Weird for a Knight, right?” 

He either gets the hint or his brain finally comes online because she’s getting tapped on the hip soon after, the chill of the marble shocking on her bare skin after he gets her underwear off. 

Alex’s legs fall open a little wider, and Dylan kisses up a little higher, closer to where they both want him to be. 

“The best part, though,” Alex says, fighting the deep breaths she’s having to take, “was when she would put my hands in her hair for me. Like she knew I wanted to.”

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Dylan breathes, so close that she can  _ feel  _ it before he leans in and finally gets his mouth on her, light and teasing and Alex has had enough. 

Her hand tightens in his hair and she tugs him closer, just a little, enough to pull a groan from him. It was the right move, she figures, since that gets him to loop his arms around her thighs, pulling impossibly closer as he licks into her. 

“Is that why it’s so long?” Alex asks, tugging again to get Dylan’s attention, biting her lip as his moan vibrates against her. “Is this what you wanted, Dyl?”

She can’t help but swear as he looks up at her, peeking through his lashes. It makes her feel vulnerable in the best way; he can clearly see how easy for him she is, can  _ feel _ it, can fucking  _ taste _ it and it’s — it’s so much, and not enough, all in the same breath. 

He’s switched what he’s doing, moving from sweeping strokes of his tongue, to lapping at her clit and the low thrum of arousal hits a spike, burning hot in her belly. 

“God, you’re so good,” Alex says on a moan, hand still fisted in his hair as she lets her head tip back and her eyes flutter shut. “Fuck, Dylan.”

She’s thinking about just saying ‘fuck it’ and laying back against the counter, but before she can make the choice for herself, Dylan makes it for her, pulling her hips almost entirely off the counter and throwing her legs over his shoulders. 

If it were anyone else, she’d be embarrassed by the sound she makes when it happens, but it’s Dylan, so she leans into it, let’s herself get a little loud. By the way that Dylan has to stop and catch his breath, Alex is sure he appreciates knowing exactly how much she’s falling apart for him right now. 

“God, Al,” Dylan breathes, sticky against her thigh as he worries a mark into the inside of it. 

She can’t  _ think,  _ can’t do anything but pull him back to her by the hand still deep in his curls and he groans as he gets back to work, circling his tongue over her clit like he does when he knows she’s close. 

She’s been that close for a while, honestly. 

“More,” she says, pressing her heels into his back and arching into him. “Come on, Dyl, please?”

Dylan hums, a confirmation as he shifts a little. She’d whine about the loss of contact as his hand leaves her thigh, but she knows what comes next, so she’s not fit to complain too much about it. 

He presses two fingers into her right away, an easy and welcome stretch, and Alex could melt, feels like she might. 

She sighs, content as Dylan pushes his fingers into her, setting up a steady pace to match the circles at her clit and she’s… pretty much done for. 

It doesn’t take much more, after that, losing herself in the sensation as her orgasm rolls through her, deep and shuddering and  _ so _ fucking worth it. 

Her eyes widen as she realizes that Dylan’s still going, sucking lightly at her clit even as she’s clenching around his fingers. She wants to move his head away, oversensitive in the best way, but she can’t bring herself to do it. Every part of her is lit up, stars pricking the corners of her eyes and it honestly feels like she’s been coming for a minute straight when she finally pulls him back, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

“Holy  _ shit _ , Alex,” he says, pulling his fingers out slowly and resting his cheek against her thigh, kissing the mark he left. 

Alex smiles with a hum, eyes shut as she reaches for him, pushing his sweat-damp curls from his forehead. 

She blinks a couple times, gets her bearings and her breath before pushing herself up to her elbows to look at him. He looks absolutely wrecked, chin still glistening with her arousal and she clenches on an aftershock at the sight of it. 

She doesn’t need to look to know there’s a small wet spot forming at the bulge in his sweats; if she didn’t have the proof of sharing a closet with him, she’d be convinced he doesn’t own a single pair of boxers. 

“Fuck,” she breathes, reaching for him as he gets her back on the counter and get to his feet. He comes over easily, hands back at Alex’s hips. “Bed. Now.” 

His eyes widen before she pulls him into a kiss, trapping his lower lip between her teeth. Alex can’t help but feel a wicked kind of warmth in her chest as he hisses at the sting of it. 

“You sure?” Dylan asks against her lips, and Alex hums with a smile, one hand traveling from its resting place at his chest down to palm over him. The hitch in his breath is immediately gratifying.

She nods, gripping him lightly through his sweats. “Never gonna leave you hanging, baby.”

That’s all the assurance he needs to slide his grip to her thighs, pulling her off the counter and into his arms. It’s impressive, Alex has to admit; for someone who’s not the tallest, she’s packing a lot of muscle. 

She’s been small her whole life, but this is the only situation where she likes to feel like that. 

Dylan gets them to their room quickly, kissing Alex deep and slow as they pass through the doorway. 

She knows him, so she knows it’s coming when he gets to their bed and drops her on top of the duvet, but it still startles her just enough to send her into a fit of laughter. 

“Every time,” he says, smiling as he shakes his head. 

Alex just shrugs, still laughing a little until he yanks his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and then she’s speechless. 

It’s been five years, but Alex will still never get sick of this. Dylan’s far from the lanky kid he was when they first got together, all of his smooth edges gaining definition, strength of the NHL catching up with him.

“What?” he says, and she smirks, just a little. 

“Just enjoying the view,” Alex says, tucking her lower lip between her teeth as he pushes his sweats down and off. “Would enjoy it a lot more over here though.” 

Dylan laughs easily as he gets on the bed with her, and her hands are on him immediately.

“Much better,” she says, getting a hand into his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Feeling him hard against her takes the easy pull of her afterglow from the kitchen and ramps her arousal back up. She shifts, parts her legs to give him more room, humming as he pushes against her, like he doesn’t even mean to do it.

“Condom,” Alex says against his lips. “Come on.” 

“Fuck, okay,” Dylan says, blinking himself back to reality as he leans to open their side table. 

She takes the opportunity to sit up and get her own t-shirt off – honestly, it’s probably his. By the time she’s got it over her head, he’s already rolled the condom over himself, biting his lip.

Alex smirks, reaching between them and taking his dick in her hand, stroking easily. “What?” 

“Just enjoying the view,” he parrots, then leans down to kiss her, giving her the perfect leverage to guide him toward her entrance.

He takes the cue, pushing in slowly, breath hitching against Alex’s lips. The stretch is perfect, her body opening for him easily and she groans as he bottoms out, filling her perfectly. 

“God,” she breathes, the nails of the hand not in his hair dragging slow down his back, only stopping when she gets to his ass, urging him forward. “Dyl.”

He can only hum in response, too far gone already and she’d bet a fair amount of money it took a few levels of self control to not be at that point the second he hit the kitchen floor in front of her. 

Still, he starts moving, slow and a little tortuous in all the ways that it’s everything she needed. He’s got his face tucked into her neck, sucking and nipping maybe a little too high, but right now, she doesn’t care. Alex loves this, loves when he’s a little selfish and takes things the way he wants them. When he takes  _ her _ the way he wants to. 

She lets herself melt into the friction as he sets a pace, fucking her in earnest. Her orgasm is building, a tight, slow burn at the base of her spine that isn’t as urgent as it is glowing. 

“Al,” Dylan says into her neck, a hand running down her thigh, fingertips running up her sides until he takes her breast in his hand, thumbing easy circles over her nipple that shock her into clenching around him. “Fuck.”

She gasps out a little  _ “oh,” _ back arching as his pace picks up and the arch allows him to get the perfect angle, urging on her need to come. “Babe, I’m –”

“Yeah,” he breathes, then brings his head up and kisses her deep and slow and downright  _ filthy  _ as he licks into her mouth. 

One hand still in his hair, Alex brings her other hand between them and presses two fingers to her clit, circling at the same pace that he’s fucking into her, a lethal combination that has her hurtling over the edge faster than she anticipated. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Dylan groans, setting his forehead against hers as he feels her walls contracting around him. He hasn’t slowed his pace, knows that Alex loves when he keeps fucking her after she’s already gotten hers. Instead this time, when he picks up his pace, she doesn’t take her fingers off of herself and just… keeps going. 

“ _ Dylan _ . Dylan _ , fuck,”  _ she gasps, eyes squeezing shut as her body tries to decide to roll through the last orgasm or speed toward the inevitable next one. 

“Alex, are you –” he says, hips starting to stutter, just a little. “Fuck, can you? Again?” 

She can’t form words, head completely blacked out in pleasure, so she just nods. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathes, a whoosh of breath into Alex’s mouth more than anything else. He’s close, she can tell by the way he’s losing his rhythm, gripping at her hip like his life depends on it. “Fuck, babe, you’re incredible.” 

She keeps up the circles at her clit, pulling at his hair to get a real kiss out of him and that’s all it takes to get her there,  _ again,  _ coming on a muffled sob against Dylan’s kiss _ . _ It’s not as all-consuming as the last, just hot and burning, lighting her up to her fingertips.

Dylan’s not far behind, groaning as he fucks in once, twice more before burying himself deep, the minute twitches of his hips making Alex whimper. 

They catch their breath for a minute that feels like ten, Dylan pressing soothing kisses along the column of her throat as she settles. She couldn’t even bear the feeling of him pulling out, keeping him close until he’s too soft inside of her to feel especially comfortable for either of them. 

When the air settles and Alex finally opens her eyes, he’s looking at her in that way that makes her chest hurt in the best way. Like there’s nothing else he’d rather be looking at, like there’s nobody else he’d rather be with. 

The feeling is pretty fucking mutual.

“You good?” he asks, running a hand down her side. “Seemed like a lot for you.” 

“Good kind of a lot, promise” she says, tucking herself into his arms, forehead resting against his lips. “You?”

Dylan sniffs a laugh, presses a kiss to her forehead, running his hand down her back. She shifts so she lay her head on his chest, can feel his heartbeat where she’s tracing her finger along the chain around his neck, the ring at the end of it. 

“Dude,” he says, incredulous. “If this was a regular Tuesday night, I can’t even imagine what vacation’ll be like.” 

Alex hums on a sigh, smile on her face.

“Guess we’ll have to find out,” she says, letting her eyes close as she sinks into his warmth.

“Guess so,” he says, pulling her closer.

-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes i am implying that the first girl that alex ever slept with was matthew tkachuk.
> 
> i'm _toooootally_ not cliffhanging you on their vacation. nope. not at all. 😘


End file.
